I love the sound when no one's around
by ThisMystique
Summary: okay so I am going to rate it M for future lemons haha Uhhhh bella goes o to collage after being dumpted by her boyfriend she is not ready to let love in or just anybody. but then edward comes along. and you know how that goes. haha


**Sadly I don't own twilight. Or its amazing character. life sucks **

**ALL HUMAN **

**a/n: Okay. jake and bella date at the start but dont freak out. things change... tehe  
**

Chapter one: I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign

A single tear fell from my cheek; I was about to break down I just knew it. He pulled me up into his warm arms. I kissed his bare chest. I was comfortable here. And I didn't want to leave him. It would be one of the hardest things I would ever have to do. He lifted my chin up so he could get a better look at me. It was then I saw the agony on his face he looked as though some one had just died. He perfect tan face was twisted trying to be strong and hold back his tears; which only made me cry harder. He pushed his lips to mine with so much force. I didn't want to let go. I just wanted to be here forever and not leave his side, and not leave his touch.

"hw-PA" he whispered against my ear sending a shiver through my body.

((That's written out phonically as in that's how you pronounce it))

He ran his fingers across my back; again making me shiver. He chuckled.

"Bells…" He started to say.

"What?" I look up at his face. He had a troubled expression on his face. "Jake what is it?" He let go of me and started to pace.

"I just… Listen." He stopped and put both hands on my shoulders "I love you with all of my heart... NO… all of my being; I don't really know what to say… well I don't really know HOW to say it. I think…I don't think I'm going to be enough for you." He quickly spat out. My heart sank.

"Jake. What are you talking about?"

No answer.

I looked him sternly in the eyes. "JAKE!"

"Bella. I'm still in high school. Your going off to collage and what... well I don't want to hold you back. I want you to be able to have fun and not worry about me and not worry about when you'll get to see me or any thing like that. I want you to be able to... what the word... is explore." He said. But I saw the pain on his face. "Like what if you found some one better but you didn't even give them the time of day because your stuck dating little old high school Jacob. If your Mr. Right comes along I don't want you to miss out on your chance Bella." I started to cry

"Jacob. You are my Mr. Right. I don't want to meet anyone else. Please don't do this." I pleaded.

"Bella" he smiled. "We've been dating since you moved here! You don't know anything out side of me... wait that didn't sound right… uhh..." He searched for the right words

"Jake I get what your trying to say..." I put my head down so he couldn't see the hurt and anger on my face.

_Is he really breaking up with me on the day that im leaving? Jerk. But hes my jerk... Well not MINE anymore I guess. . . UGH!_

"BELLA! LETS GO!" Charlie called from my truck "YOUR GOING TO MISS YOUR FLIGHT!" I started to walk away. But I was stopped by an arm around my waist. Jake pulled my waist to him

"You can come back. I'll be here when you come back." He hugged me and then let me go. I stumbled a little taken back by his words.

He let me go easier then I could have let him go. I don't think I will ever be able to. At least not fully. Not ever.

I hopped in the truck with Charlie and I started to pull away. Once we were out of jakes sight I busted. I started crying more then I ever had before. It felt like my world was crushing me; falling down around me. I had nothing anymore. He was all I ever had and for what? For him to break up with me so that I could meet Mr. Right?! That's bull! There's someone else I know it. There has to be. I was crushed but all my sadness built up to anger. I didn't even notice Charlie sitting there stiff because he had no idea how to comfort me and didn't know what to do. I wiped my eyes and turned onto the highway.

For the most part Charlie and I drove in silence. He asked me if I was okay a couple times. And I asked him about my boxes. He told me that he would fed ex them over night tonight. And for me not to worry about it they should get there in a day. Charlie was a little upset that I had decided to go two weeks early to collage for frosh week. I found it very childish but I wanted to get to know new people and make new friends which I had told him over and over. He understood but he just didn't want to have to cook for him self. When we got to the airport in Seattle, we parked in front of the huge class doors I grabbed my carry on bag and my one suit case then I went to check my luggage in while I waited for Charlie to park the car.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom and I spoke softly into the phone.

"Okay… yes... I know... yup... uh no? Oh okay then yes... yes... I know... okay! I LOVE YOU TOO BYE!"

I quickly hung up the phone.

I looked up and saw my father Charlie with and questioning look on his face.

"Mom…" I said with a huff as I sat down next to him as we waited for the plane to arrive. Charlie gave me a look of understanding. We sat in silence. I people watched.

There was a fat guy, with a little girl about 7 maybe 8 she was pretty with curly brown hair, she smiled at me and then tripped over her suitcase. Her father picked her up and started rolling her suitcase as well as his own.

It kind of reminded me of my father and I. it made me smile. It was about 11:30pm and I was so tired. My plane wasn't supposed to be here until 12. I took a late flight so I could sleep all the way to Boston and not have to deal with kids yelling or anything like that. I leaned my head on Charlie shoulder. He patted my head.

"Im going to miss you kiddo" He said his voice cracking. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy, I'll miss you too! But its not like you are never going to see me again!"

"I know, but it's going to be a while." He put his head down. And I sat up to get a look at him

"Dad Christmas is only 4 months away"

"That's a long time bells" I huffed and sank into his seat. I chuckled at him

"Oh... dad" I sad and I leaned on his shoulder again

"FLIGHT 248 TO BOSTON NOW BOARDING" The lady said over the intercom.

"That's me dad" I said with a sigh. In truth I didn't really want to leave Charlie alone. He had no one.

Going to Boston for the first time ever, and I also knew no one. Charlie quickly got up and gave me a huge hug. I smiled.

"Dad. I need to breathe" He chuckled and let go. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too bells" Don't get into too much trouble" He said with a stern look. I smiled grabbed my carry on bag and waved him good-bye as I gave the lady my ticket.

When I got on the plane I was happy to see that there was only about 20 people on the plane. But it was a very small plane too. And I was the last one to board.

On the way to my seat I tripped over 3 feet that were not my own, tripped over my own feet twice and pretty much fell into my seat. Luckily the seat next to me was empty. I had TWO seats all to my self. Which would come in handy; I could sleep better. I smiled to myself and pulled out my mp3 player and listened to the sweet sounds of Debussy. He always calmed me down before take off. About 10 minutes had passed and I had turned the music up a little louder so I wouldn't hear the sounds of the plane being sealed up and taking off. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, coming from the seat behind me. I turned to see a fat man snoring loudly. I raised one eye brow confused that a sleeping man had poked me. Then I heard a faint chuckle come from behind the man, I had to crane my neck to see him.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my entire life. He had the most beautiful curly bronze colored hair 5 o'clock shadow and his lips looked so perfect I just wanted to taste them. Whoa did I just think that? I shook my head and decided to look at his eyes. Not good not good. His eyes where the most beautiful green I had ever seen in my life. Almost piercing. I stared at them for what felt like forever. I was completely lost in his eyes. He must have seen me checking him out, because he smiled. And I must say even his smile took my breath away.

"Uhh… you poked me?" I said with a chuckle. He smiled back and nodded. "Well... why?" he smiled

"Is that Debussy?" He asked. In a very husky voice. I almost fainted. Wait. He knew what I was listening to just by hearing it?

"Yes! I listen to him to calm my nerves before lift off" I spat out. Gosh why was I so nervous! This is crazy. It's just a guy. Relax. Relax. Relax. He looked at me a smiled.

"Me too." He said pointing to his MP3 player.

_Wow. A guy who like classical? Weird. _I thought to myself. And turned around and sat for a long time. Before I felt another tap on my shoulder about 2 hours later. But it was coming from the isle this time. I looked up to see that super beautiful man standing above me and with that great crooked grin I might add.

"Uhh yes?" I asked not sure why he was over here

"Hey, yeah im really sorry but that guy next to me is crowding me and I was wondering well since this seat is empty…" she said not meeting my eyes. And was that blush I was on his face? I quickly moved my stuff for him to sit down. He smiled

"Thanks. Hes a loud snorer too" he said with the most musical chuckle. And he curled up in his blanket and almost 3 minutes later I heard the soft snoring coming from deep inside his throat. It was almost soothing. It wasn't long before I too was unconscious.


End file.
